The present disclosure relates to non-accommodating single focus intraocular lenses to provide uncorrected vision at all distances. The lens having haptics and an optic comprising a semi-rigid acrylic that can be deformed for implantation into the eye through a small incision, but can regain its optical and physical properties after implantation into the eye and resist deformation when force is applied by the ciliary muscle and by fibrosis.